1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image taking apparatus adapted to take images and, more particularly, to an image taking apparatus capable of optically and electrically changing magnifications of taken images.
2. Related Background Art
For using the optical zoom function and the electric zoom function in combination in an image taking apparatus, the conventional apparatus was constructed adopting a method of moving the lens to the optical tele-photo end through use of a zoom lever and effecting setting and movement of the electric zoom function on the basis of some operation, e.g., keeping further pushing the zoom lever. On the other hand, since images taken through use of the electric zoom function are worse in image quality, there are also users disliking easily activating the electric zoom function. Therefore, instead of immediately effecting setting or cancellation in response to a continuous push of the zoom lever for setting or canceling the electric zoom function, some contrivance for so-called prevention of an incorrect operation was employed; for example, the electric zoom function was not switched on or off without any operation such as a continuous push of the lever over a fixed period of time or an operation of once releasing the lever and again pushing the lever.
However, the foregoing method was advantageous in the setting of the electric zoom function in view of the deterioration of the image quality with use of the electric zoom function, but it also involved a problem that the operation was rather troublesome on the occasion of canceling the electric zoom function, because there occurred no deterioration of the image quality in that case.